Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers
Category:FilmsCategory:Halloween/FilmsCategory: (1995)/Media | directed by = Joe Chappelle | written by = Daniel Farrands | produced by = Moustapha Akkad; Malek Akkad; Paul Freeman | music by = Alan Howarth; Paul Rabjohns | cinematography = Billy Dickson | edited by = Randy Bricker | distributed by = Miramax Films Dimension Films | release date(s) = September 29th, 1995 | mpaa rating = | running time = 88 min. (Theatrical release) 96 min. (Producer's cut) | country = | language = English | budget = $5,000,000 Halloween 6; IMDB; Business | gross revenue = $15,116,634 Halloween 6; Box Office Mojo | preceded by = Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) | followed by = Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later (1998) }} Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers is a 1995 horror film of the slasher sub-genre directed by Joe Chappelle. It is the sixth installment in the original eight-film Halloween franchise. The film was released theatrically in the United States on September 29th, 1995 and was produced by Moustapha Akkad, Miramax Films and Dimension Films. This film is the last of "Jamie Lloyd Timeline" series of films, which comprised the fourth through sixth installments of the series. The seventh film in the series, Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later ignores the events of the fourth through sixth films, placing their canonicity into question. Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers introduces a new element into the mythos, and attempts to provide explanations for Michael's endless supernatural resurrections as well as cementing a connection between the Michael Myers character and the folklore surrounding Halloween. Plot Cast Notes * Halloween 6, Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995), Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers and The Curse of Michael Myers redirects to this page. * Fred Walton of When a Stranger Calls fame was originally tapped to direct Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, but the job ultimately went to Joe Chappelle. * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers was first released to DVD on October 10th, 2000. The film was also included in the Halloween Triple Pack along with Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later and Halloween: Resurrection. * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers grossed $7,308,529 in its opening weekend. It ranked #2 in 1,679 theaters averaging $4,352 per showing. Halloween 6; Box Office Mojo * A testimonial is given to actor Donald Pleasence in the closing credits. Pleasence passed away during production of the film. * Events from this film continue in the Halloween #1 comic book one-shot by Chaos Comics. * In this film, the adult Jamie Lloyd is played by actress J.C. Brandy. In the fourth and fifth installments of the series, she was played by Danielle Harris. * Tommy Doyle is the same character who appeared as a young boy in the original Halloween. In the first film, Tommy was played by child actor Brian Andrews. In this film he is played by Paul Rudd. Paul Rudd will later go on to star in more mainstream films such as The Cider House Rules, The 40 Year Old Virgin and Knocked Up. Fun Facts Recommendations See also External Links * * * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers at Wikipedia * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers at Horrorpedia * * * * References Keywords ---- ---- Category:1990s/Films Category:1995/Films Category:September, 1995/Films Category:Dimension Films Category:Miramax Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Sequels Category:6th installments Category:H/Films Category:Joe Chappelle/Director Category:Daniel Farrands/Writer Category:Malek Akkad/Associate producer Category:Moustapha Akkad/Executive producer Category:Paul Freeman/Producer Category:Alan Howarth/Composer Category:Paul Rabjohns/Composer Category:Billy Dickson/Cinematographer Category:Randy Bricker/Editor Category:Donald Pleasence/Actor Category:Paul Rudd/Actor Category:Marianne Hagan/Actor Category:Mitchell Ryan/Actor Category:Kim Darby/Actor Category:Bradford English/Actor Category:Keith O'Brien/Actor Category:J.C. Brandy/Actor Category:Devin Gardner/Actor Category:George P. Wilbur/Actor Category:A. Michael Lerner/Actor